Naruto amnesia
by anthenamoon
Summary: What happens when you mix a kyubi with a little brother complex to a amnesic Naruto add in the hidden leaf village that declared him dead well this is the answer. note this is a old story i found on my comp.
1. Chapter 1

Key

"I'm not Naruto" talking

'_bakas'_ thinking

"**I respect you" **tailed beast/ summing talking

'_**now onto the tur…I mean training' **_tailed beast/ summon thinking

Shadow clone jutsu jutsus

**Now the disclaimer!**

I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would have died by futon: thousand years of death!

**An/ this is an old story found I will add on to it in **time

Naruto amnesia

Chapter 0 a fox with a plan

Sometimes some plans start by means to protect

Red silted eyes watch in horror and pure rage at what they were seeing.

Sometimes plans are made to give something the planner always wanted

A little boy being excommunicated from his village, unwonted and unloved. The being makes a plan for his container one who he thinks as his little brother _**'just wait little brother soon you will not remember this kami forsaken life' **_he says as he starts copying and altering memories

Time skip at the valley of the end

"Why?" questioned Naruto as his life slowly ebbs away as he looks at his once sensei who pierced him with a chidori right in his lungs.

"Because you are to strong you should have never beaten Uchiha Sasuke" was his answer as he pulled his arm out making Naruto collapse on the ground next to Sasuke's prone form as his world slowly turns black.

Kakashi his one eye hazy washed his arm to get rid of the smell of blood he picks up the Uchiha and with a glare at the nonmoving form of Naruto and travels in to the forest to the village. When questioned later and mined walked into both minds would be told that Sasuke killed Naruto with a corrupted chidori to the heart before becoming unconscious.

Kurama making sure that Kakashi and Sasuke was out of range started to flood Naruto's system with chakra as the wounds healed he 'replaced' his little brother's memories with the ones he altered including the more recent ones (a/n he will know all his jutsus but to him Kurama taught him and he is in a sense becoming a biju) as the seal brakes down Kurama leaves the seal but not before making sure Naruto can make yoki because when planting false memories and getting rid of others he needs to make sure their is no holes in this web of lies to fall through. He takes Naruto on to his shoulder as he transported away to the other side of the forest. (Kurama in human form has short messy red hair, red eyes with a slit pupil and has the same tone of skin like Naruto and with the same whisker marks the only difference is that Kurma is 6'' 5' and look to be 16)

As Naruto opens his eyes he saw Kurama-niisan standing over him with a smirk on his face "tired yourself again little brother?" he asked

"Ha-ha yah" Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head

"Naruto you do now not to strain yourself don't you?" asked Kurama with sigh

"I wouldn't be me if I did niisan" replied Naruto cheekily as he sticks out his tongue

(Naruto thinks he was training is body in reaction time speed and learning fox fire and he passed out)

"But look what I can do niisan fox fire!" Naruto exclaims as an orange blue flame appeared in his hand.

"Very good Naruto I think you're ready for the biju bomb" says Kurma with a small smile.

"Finally dettabyo!" says Naruto.

**An and cut to those who are wondering Naruto will slowly turn into a biju no stopping that and in this story as long as a vessel has yoki the vessel won't die. And Kurama is good in this fanfiction but he has always wanted little brother and sees this in Naruto. Naruto's biju form well forms he will have 2 but I'm not spoiling it and Sasuke will have stage 2 of the sharingon and will not deflect to the snake in honor of Naruto's memory in other words he feels guilty like Kakashi. Next time skip 2 years later Naruto runs into team Kakashi, team 8, and team Gai "N N Naruto" "is it you our most youthful friend from beyond the grave" "who are you why do you know my name?" meow meow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Key

"I'm not Naruto" talking

'_Bakas'_ thinking

"**I respect you" **tailed beast/ summing talking

'_**Now onto the tur…I mean training' **_tailed beast/ summon thinking

Shadow clone jutsu jutsus

Now the disclaimer!

I don't own Naruto if I did well Naruto would have guns and swords.

Naruto amnesia

Chapter 1: run in with team Gai and team Kakashi

Two years later

'_I'm so sorry Naruto….' _ Sasuke thought as he dodges another one of the bomb creatures as he jumped to another tree branch. The Shinobi throwing the bomb creatures was the mad bomber Deidara an S ranking missing-nin from Iwa.

Why this was happening well… it turns out the Kazekage Gaara was kage napped by a group called the Akatsuki to get Shikaku the one tail. Why well that's the million dollar question why try to gather all the tailed beasts what's to gain from this?

When the fifth hokage Tsunade heard she sent teams 7, 9 and 8 consisting of Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, lee, Kiba, Hinita, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura to rescue the Kazekage.

*Boom*

Another one of the creatures exploded. We were lead into a clearing were Deidara crashed landed. I was joined by the rest of teams 7 9 and 8 minis Sakura who stayed with Lady Chiyo to fight Sasori of the red sands. Deidara was throwing all the suicide creatures he can in hoes to injure us well we were doing the dodge and attack method _'Dobe I wish you were here…'_ I thought with a sigh as I continued dodging the bombs and cutting the Akatsuki member with my sword.

5 minutes earlier and 4 miles south of the chase

'_okay just once more' _I thought as I began to concentrate Foxfire I said as the orange blue flame burned into existence in my hand as I shaped it into a ball then threw it at a tree dragon's flame I said as blue flames jumped out of my mouth mixing with the foxfire creating a ball of flames that where colored orange and blue. It struck a tree that I targeted blow up.

*boom*

I turned north in time to see smoke rising up into the air about 4 miles away now being a curious biju by nature.

I decided to check it out as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch I wondered what was going on my reddish orange and black jumpsuit being caked with dirt and what not.

'Jeeze_ I need self-cleaning seals on my jumpsuit' _I thought to myself as I closedin on the place where the smoke originated from.

As I overlooked a battle between a traitor and a group of humans fighting one had a duck butt hairstyle was slashing the traitor with a sword I growled when the traitor was going to blow himself.

One of the thing I hate besides Madera Uchiha was traitors and this gay blond was a traitor I laugh though when his plan failed and the Konoha Shinobi (I finally saw the head band markings) were still alive but as luck would have it they heard me laughing ad looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces.

Sasuke P.O.V

Deidara blow himself up but no one was injured thank kami but everyone stopped when we heard a very familiar laugh from a branch across from us but that was impossible he died two years ago as one we turned and spotted the dead blond alive I was shocked to say the one thing we did not expect was the dead blond. Lee was the first to be rebutted by then Naruto stopped laughing and was looking at us his brow twitching "N N Naruto?" I asked

"Is it you our most youthful friend from beyond the grave" Lee asked

"Who are you why do you know my name?" Naruto asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I was shocked did Naruto forget about us…

Or is this a different Naruto…

"Oi Naruto what are you doing here weren't you going to practice your jutsus" says a voice towards our left when Naruto looked his eyes lit up

"Niisan I was but then I saw smoke and I went to check it out you know how curious I am"

I looked over and saw a teen about 16 with short messy red hair, red eyes with a slit pupil and have the same tone of skin like Naruto and with the same whisker marks.

"Naruto go back to our training ground now" the teen says

"Okay niisan" says Naruto as he vanished in a pillar of orange blue flames.

The teen narrowed his eyes at us "what do you want with Naruto?" he said with venom in his voice.

Kakashi stepped forward "is that really Naruto Uzamaki?" he questioned

'_He might have been saved by this person' _I thought

"Yes but he is not one of you" the teen says

"So he betrayed the village" stated Neji

"Nope cause in his mind he never been to the leaf and so he does not know you" said the teen

"Who are you?" asked Tenten

"Me well you know me as the kyubi no kitsune" replied kyubi

"You're not the kyubi the kyubi is a fox" stated Kakashi

The teen ran at Kakashi and jumped but when he landed was a small kyubi about Kakashi's height looking at him growling.

"**Are you convinced now scarecrow" **kyubi says in a demotic voice as he changed back to his previous form.

"I should thank you though cause without your help I would have never gotten Naruto so thank you" kyubi says with a smirk as everyone flinched at the reminder

"Ah yes take all of his memories copy them and edit them and the result is Naruto thinking that I'm his older brother"

Everyone looked horrified did they lose to this demon.

"Why?" asked Kiba Akumaru barking in agreement

"Why should I tell you?" the kyubi asks

"You took him from us!" shouted Hinata, Tenten, and Neji

"So and our times up bye" kyubi says as he disappears in a vortex of flames.

"Let's go tell Tsunade about this" says Kakashi

"We will get him back" says Kiba

"Cause that is a promise of a lifetime" I said no one not even a tailed beast will take my best friend my real brother away and get away with it. I jumped into the trees time to tell Sakura and Tsunade and get Gaara back to his village.

Time skip Tsunade's office

Tsunade looked at teams 7, 8, and 9 "Naruto is alive?" She asked hopefully but dreaded the answer.

"Yes lady Tsunade but the Kyubi warped his memories so if we do capture him we will need a Yamaka to go and see these memories." Kakashi said as he gave his observations of the situation.

"Ok you are dismissed" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" they yelled as they disappeared

Tsunade sighed _'where are you now Naruto' _she thought as she stared out the window.

**AN) that's a wrap this took a long time to create because it got deleted so I had to retype it so yah… till next time meow meow!**


End file.
